


please be just mine!!!

by adashofhope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Get You Alone, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: chanyeol enlists the help of love coach, byun baekhyun with a self-proclaimed 99% success rate in forming new couples to get do kyungsoo.(okay, maybe sehun helps too.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	please be just mine!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)
> 
> this is based on the Get You Alone mv by baekhyun which is so so cute so if you haven't watched it, get off ao3 and do it immediately! also, as this is a hs au, chanyeol and kyungsoo are 16 (hence the innocence and cuteness)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqcZUIUb7fk

_ Chanyeol: kyungsoo yaaaaaa _

_ Chanyeol: Kyungsoo Yaaaaaaaa _

_ Chanyeol: KYUNGSOOOOOOO  _

_ Kyungsoo: What? _

_ Chanyeol: I have something to say… >.< _

_ Kyungsoo: What is it? _

_ Chanyeol: ok so would you MAYBE want to go on a date  _

_ Kyungsoo: With who? _

_ Chanyeol: huh? With me _

_ Kyungsoo: You’re joking _

_ Kyungsoo: Impossible _

Chanyeol sighs. He tosses his phone under his covers and runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

He’s going to kill Sehun. He’s also never going to believe anything Sehun says ever again. So dumb. It was so dumb. How he even believed that he had a shot with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol may never know. His stomach grumbles and he groans. 

He looks around his messy room. Posters from his astronomy magazines and of his favourite rock bands are messily plastered all around the walls. His cheap, online-bought brightly coloured constellation bedsheets and blankets stand out in a way that others would call ugly, but he would think of as pretty. He looks at his study desk covered in music sheets and tries to recall if he has any snacks stashed away somewhere. He stares up at the glow in the dark stars stuck on his ceiling instead and sighs. How is he ever going to face Kyungsoo now?

He orders some fried chicken and sits in front of the little vintage television in his room, flicking through the channels aimlessly. He’s chugging iced water right out of the bottle, eyes tearing up because of the unexpectedly spicy chicken -he’s never ordering from there ever again- when he sees the good-looking, blond man on screen in an oversized black suit bragging about his extensive knowledge of love and his 99% success rate in getting couples together.

Huh.

Just as he’s thinking about his failure of a love life, the number flashes across the small tv screen in bright red font. 

Huh.

Before he knows it, he’s tearing his bed apart to look for his phone and is quickly punching in the numbers on his phone. He pushes his clear glasses further up his nose as he hears the dial tone.

“Hello, lucky caller! You’ve reached Byun Baekhyun’s Live Show! Today, as it is Wednesday, we’re focusing on  _ love _ ! So, what is your problem?” 

Chanyeol looks at his now muted TV screen and sees the man on the phone, expression growing more irritated the longer Chanyeol takes to respond. 

“Uh, yes, hi,” Chanyeol speaks, burning red even though he knows no one watching this show would actually be able to recognise him. “My name is uh, Loey, and there’s this guy I really like.”

“Go on,” the man, Baekhyun smiles.

“He’s beautiful and tiny and way out of my league and I asked him out today but I kinda got rejected.”

“Ah, how so?” 

So, Chanyeol tells him all about what had happened and he’s even happy to overshare about some of his most awkward encounters with Kyungsoo but he regrets it as soon as he sees Baekhyun look exasperated with every word that leaves his mouth. When the call finally ends, with Baekhyun making sure Chanyeol gets sent his work number so they can text each other for updates which is a customary part of the show, Baekhyun goes through his tips with a segment called ‘How to Get You Alone’,

Chanyeol watches the entire thing, cringing at the random dance numbers but still literally taking notes until the entire show is over.

He looks down at his tiny notepad.

_ How to Get Kyungsoo Alone  _

**_CHAPTER ONE: SMILE_ **

_ (baekhyun says smiling makes anyone 10x attractive :))))) well mom already says im attractive but maybe kyungsoo likes boys who smile more) _

  
  


**_CHAPTER TWO: DISTANCE_ **

_ (baekhyun says i have to flirt which means i have to lessen the distance between us as much as possible he says physically and emotionally but kyungsoo and i are pretty close so maybe physically?? 0.0 he also said it means making a move on him ahhhhh) _

  
  


**_CHAPTER THREE: MUSCLE!!!!!_ **

_ (baekhyun says most people are attracted to men with muscle i dont have a lot right now >:| but if it’s what kyungsoo likes then how hard can it be?? Mr kim always says i’m his best student in P.E.!) _

  
  


**_CHAPTER FOUR: MANNERS_ **

_ (baekhyun says i have to be sweet and kind and be a gentleman on the date! When i finally get to go on one … so that kyungsoo would end up liking me more!) _

  
  


**_CHAPTER FIVE: MOOD_ **

_ (baekhyun says i have to set the mood *see: chapter two if i get the mood right maybe i’ll get a kiss!!!!!!!!!) _

  
  


**_CHAPTER SIX: SCENT_ **

_ (baekhyun says i have to smell nice but....i think i already smell nice...right? He says if i smell like something kyungsoo would like he’d tend to want to be around me more or something idk it’s psychology but baekhyun also asked me about my style and said i need to be more fashionable so maybe improve on that too??) _

  
  


He looks down at his list with determination. He’s going to do this, The Park Chanyeol Way. Okay, maybe it’s the Byun Baekhyun way but he’s still going to be as complete as possible with this. He has two weeks before winter break officially ends and he’ll get to see Kyungsoo again. That’s enough time.

\--

It’s D-Day! Chanyeol wakes up at 6 am with a smile on his face to do his daily workout. He’s gotten used to it in the past few weeks and he thinks he might even carry on with it even if it doesn’t work out with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo.

He hopes it works. They’ve been talking as usual since he got rejected, Kyungsoo choosing to pretend it never happened but Chanyeol’s determined to make him say yes to a date. One thing about Park Chanyeol, he does not give up without a fight.

Chanyeol looks at his list one more time. He decides to forego his thick glasses for contacts instead that he’d begged his mom to buy after being the Best Son Ever for the past two weeks. He’d even gone shopping with Yoora for some new clothes and while his style is almost similar to how he usually dresses, Yoora had forced him to give up on his neon-coloured space tees and opt for subtle hoodies and silk shirts instead. Since it’s D-Day, he decides to go big or go home so he wears a silk shirt with a subtle leopard print and pulls a denim jacket he’d bought over it. He styles his hair like Baekhyun did, parting it in the middle. He sends a quick selfie to Baekhyun and scrolls up to see his other texts still unread.

He shrugs. 

Right before he leaves, he sneaks into Yoora’s room and borrows his sister’s perfume. What? He likes the way it smells. Yoora and his mom make fun of him on his way out but he doesn’t let it get to him. The jokes on them anyway. He’s the one that will be getting a Kyungsoo out of this, which is what he tells Yoora as she continues to poke fun at him on the way to school. Yoora just ruffles his hair and tells him she sincerely hopes it works. He scowls and fixes his hair quickly, before getting down and running towards the school when he sees Sehun walking to the entrance.

“Sehun-ah!”

Sehun stops and turns around. When he finally spots Chanyeol, his eyes grow wide, “What happened to you?”

“It’s all part of my plan, remember? My Kyungsoo Plan?”

Sehun sighs, “How are you older than me?” Then, he scrunches his nose in disgust, “Also, what is that smell?”

Chanyeol frowns, “What? I didn’t do it!”

“No, I mean, what is that fruity smell?”

“Oh, it’s me! Baekhyun says I need to have a strong scent,” Chanyeol smiles.

“Kyungsoo-hyung’s not gonna like that,” Sehun warns, taking a step back. “It’s too sweet.”

“You just don’t have taste,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

“Ah,” Sehun smirks. “There he is. The boy of your dreams, the love of your life, the-”

“He’s beautiful,” Chanyeol thinks out loud, staring at Kyungsoo who’s across the hallway by his locker, laughing at something Jongin is saying. It makes Chanyeol want to run over there and tell him all the jokes he knows, make him laugh as much as possible if it means he gets to see the heart on his lips. He snaps out of his reverie. 

Nope. 

Stick to the plan, Chanyeol. 

He plasters on a wide grin (see: Chapter One) and saunters over to Kyungsoo, “Hi, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo looks at him and his eyes widen, “Oh, wow, hi, Yeol. You look different.”

Yeol.

Yeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeolyeol.

Chanyeol is trying  _ so  _ hard.

“You look good, hyung,” Jongin comments, from beside Kyungsoo as he looks Chanyeol up and down. Chanyeol breaks into a smirk before quickly going back to smiling. “I like what you did with your hair.”

“Ah, thank you, Jongin,” Chanyeol smiles even wider, cheek muscles starting to ache.

“What’s wrong with your mouth?” Kyungsoo grimaces.

Uh oh. 

Think, Chanyeol, think!

“What’s wrong with  _ your  _ mouth?” Chanyeol counters, before quickly sliding in between Jongin and Kyungsoo (see: Chapter Two). He leans against the lockers like he’s seen the seniors on the football team do and tries to get as close to Kyungsoo as possible. 

Chanyeol places two fingers on either side of Kyungsoo’s mouth and turns it up so that he’s smiling, “There. Much better.”

Kyungsoo blushes all shades of scarlet and Chanyeol crosses his arms, content and still smiling. Baekhyun is a genius.

From behind him, he can hear Jongin’s confused half-questions and Sehun muttering under his breath and pulling him away somewhere else.

Kyungsoo crinkles his nose weirdly, about to say something when the bell rings and his eyes widen, “Ah, I’ve got Chem. I should go. See you in P.E. later!”

Chanyeol waves, still smiling the entire time. He skips to English class with a wide shit-eating grin. 

  
  


\---

Chanyeol pulls the sleeves of their bright blue P.E. shirt up higher so that his muscles are visible. He flexes his biceps in the mirror and grins. 

From behind him, Sehun rolls his eyes at both him and Jongin who’s doing the same as him,”You’re both hopeless.”

He ignores Sehun and goes to his locker to spritz a little more of the perfume on himself. 

“Again?” Sehun asks exasperatedly. “I told you, Kyungsoo-hyung doesn’t really like those kind of strong smells.”

“He’s not going to like my sweat either,” Chanyeol counters, and then he sprays Sehun for good-measure. 

“You barely smell!” Sehun says, coughing like the overdramatic brat he is. 

“Whatever, come on! You’re my partner.”

They’re instructed to do sit-up exercises first which by the way, Chanyeol is amazing at so he thanks God and all his lucky stars for this day going exactly as planned. He folds his sleeves up a couple times and he smirks when he catches a few girls staring. Sehun holds his legs in place as he lies on the mat to start. 

He sees Kyungsoo on the bleachers, busying himself with some sort of book and he chuckles to himself thinking about what excuse Kyungsoo would’ve used to get out of P.E. 

“Tell me if he’s looking, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol says. 

Sehun nods.

He’s done about 25 sit-ups when Sehun speaks, “Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“He’s looking- Don’t look!” Sehun scolds, when his eyes wander over to bleachers and he accidentally makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, who by the way, is blushing once again. “He’s going to get shy and look away if you stare at him like that!”

“Okay, sorry!” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, getting down on the mat again. 

“He’s been staring since 15.”

“Since my 15th sit-up?” Chanyeol asks, getting a little too excited and speed increasing.

“Slow down! I’m going to lose count,” Sehun says, and it comes out a little too loudly because it gets Mr Kim’s attention. He walks over to them and smiles, “Nice work, Chanyeol!”

That makes a few students giggle. 

“Is he still looking?”

“Not anymore, but I think it worked.”

“Really?”

“Maybe,” Sehun shrugs. “Though, he does look kinda mad now.”

They both look at Kyungsoo who’s glaring at his book now. They exchange a look and shrug.

\---

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol smiles, sliding in the seat across him. He’d asked Sehun and Jongin to pretend to be busy or whatever so it would just be the two of them. 

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up, “What’s that smell, Chanyeol?”

“It’s the cafeteria food,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I swear it’s a day old.”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head and his hair falls into his eyes. “I mean the sweet smell.”

Kyungsoo pinches his nose with his fingers and looks around. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol deflates, but he’s still smiling. “It’s my perfume. Well, it’s Yoora’s perfume but I’ll get rid of it.”

Chanyeol shrugs his denim jacket off. Kyungsoo just stares at him weirdly, “Is that…a silk leopard print shirt?”

“Yes?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “You look like you just walked out of an 80s high school movie set.”

Chanyeol frowns. 

Why is he not impressed?

“Uh, here Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol pulls his lunch tray from him. “Let me cut your meat into smaller pieces.”

That’s manners, right? He’s seen the male leads on the dramas his mom watches do that for their girlfriends. This should make him swoon, right?

“I can do that myself, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says carefully before pulling the tray toward him. 

“It’s ok! Let me!” Chanyeol says, pulling the tray back. 

But Kyungsoo is stubborn. 

He tugs on the tray once again, “I’m not a child, Chanyeol.”

“I’m just being nice!” Chanyeol’s getting frustrated but he covers it up with a perfect grin.

“I don’t need it,” Kyungsoo tugs on the tray once more but Chanyeol’s grip on it tightens, refusing to let it budge. 

They glare at each other for a moment before Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and lets go of the tray just as Chanyeol’s tugging it towards him. Chanyeol ends up using more force than necessary and the tray flips over, the food landing all over Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol!”

“My shirt!”

“Yeol-”

Chanyeol feels so many pairs of eyes on him and he looks down at himself embarrassedly. He blushes furiously as he hears a couple of girly giggles, this time no doubt with negative intentions. 

“I just wanted to help,” Chanyeol says quietly, looking at Kyungsoo. He tries to follow Baekhyun’s rule and smile but it comes out more as an awkward grin, eliciting more laughter. 

He gets out of there as soon as he can. He gets to his locker, half-expecting Kyungsoo to be trailing after him like in the dramas but he’s not there. Chanyeol huffs, wiping at the tears in his eyes before grabbing the spare change of clothes he keeps and heading to the change rooms. 

He’s in his usual attire again, a bright neon yellow space hoodie and white shorts. His hair is ruined, all wet and damp covering his forehead. He sits on one of the bleachers and texts Baekhyun, who still doesn’t reply. 

God, this is so embarrassing, 

Kyungsoo’s never going to like him. 

The smiling freaked him out. He hated his perfume scent and got angry at Chanyeol’s attempt at being sweet. Everything was so, so wrong.

He finally gets a reply from Baekhyun as he’s busy antagonizing about how he’d made a fool of himself today. 

_ Byun Baekhyun: Tell him how you feel _

_ Byun Baekhyun: Chapter 7: Honesty _

_ Byun Baekhyun: ^.^ _

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and locks his phone. Stupid Byun Baekhyun. He’s never listening to anyone again. Not Sehun, not Baekhyun, not-

“Not me too?”

Chanyeol looks up to see Kyungsoo standing at the edge of the bleachers. 

“What?”

“You were thinking out loud again,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly as he makes his way up to Chanyeol.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, because what else can he say?! He looks at Kyungsoo warily. Maybe, he’s going to pretend nothing happened again. 

“Who’s Baekhyun?”

“Oh, he’s my love- my, uh, I mean my fitness coach,” Chanyeol sputters, cursing himself and Baekhyun out in his head.

“Ah, so he’s the one behind all this?” Kyungsoo asks with a smile, poking his bicep.

Chanyeol nods, hoping and praying Kyungsoo will just get to the point already. 

“I like it,” Kyungsoo says. “Your uh, muscles, I mean.”

Chanyeol whips his head around and just stares, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“I’m sorry for getting my lunch all over you,” Kyungsoo says quickly, before Chanyeol can formulate a response.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to eat your lunch.”

“It’s okay, but you can make up for it.”

“You want me to get you something at the cafeteria?” Chanyeol perks up, hands already reaching for his wallet. 

“Or,” Kyungsoo says slowly, looking down at his tattered sneakers. “You could take me out for dinner.”

“Oh, okay. You’re not busy today?” Chanyeol relaxes.

“I was thinking we could make reservations at some place fancy.”

“Why? Are you that mad? I’m sorry to break it to you, Kyungsoo but I spent the last of my allowance on that silk shirt you hate.”

Kyungsoo giggles.

Chanyeol smiles.

“It’s horrible, but you make anything look good.”

Chanyeol shoves him, “Ah, why are you being like this?”

“Anyway, you big oaf, since it looks like you need me to flat out say it, I’ll say it. Park Chanyeol, will you go out on a date with me?”

“What?” Chanyeol thinks his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets.

“...And possibly be my boyfriend if it goes well?”

“What- but how...you, the other day, I-”

Kyungsoo places a reassuring hand on Chanyeol’s arm and rolls his eyes, “I know I said no the other day but I didn’t think you were being serious. Sehun made me realise you were serious after all today after I told him what happened.”

“You like me?”

“I’ve liked you for the longest time, Chanyeol-ah,” Kyungsoo smiles. “It’s kinda why I thought you were messing with me when you randomly asked me out. I didn’t wanna get my hopes up.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol chuckles, filled with relief and happiness. “So, I didn’t have to do all that? Go through the whole classic rom-com transformation?”

“I like your nerdy space tees and weird colour combinations just the way they are,” Kyungsoo smiles, face heating up a little. He reaches up to brush Chanyeol’s hair, “I also like your hair like this. It makes your eyes bigger. I like your eyes...oh, and your ears too.”

Chanyeol smiles, wide and toothy. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, turning Chanyeol’s face away from his, “I liked the smiling too, but you don’t have to smile until your face hurts.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol grins. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, “I like you so much.”

“I like you too, too much, actually,” Kyungsoo chuckles, and Chanyeol feels it from where his head is nuzzled in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Promise me one thing though,” Kyungsoo says seriously, pulling away. 

“What is it?”

“Please stop using Yoora’s perfume. I hate it.”

Chanyeol smiles, “Deal.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this idea's been stuck in my head ever since i watched the mv and i just needed to get it out! i'll still be updating my other fic but it's a pretty long chapter and i don't want to rush it but don't worry! i hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think in the comments! i love hearing your thoughts <3


End file.
